How To Catch A Trainer
by ThreeBlackCats
Summary: A young eevee sets leaves her mother and sets out to find a trainer


**Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon characters, worlds or concepts**

Eevee was seven moon cycles old when she left her mother's den for good.

Her brother had left the den a few days ago and a few of her siblings were still staying with their mother when she left. That was fine. By the time the moon was full again they all would have left as well.

Her brother had gone deeper into the forest to make his life there. This was typical of most eevees. Live in the forest, find a mate, make more eevees. There was a chance for evolution but it was smaller in eevees than in many other pokemon species. Some just couldn't evolve if they couldn't find a stone to help them.

But she didn't want that. When Eevee left her mother's den she went in the opposite direction than her brother, out of the forest.

Eevee's father had visited her mother's den a few times when she was young and he had told them stories. Eevee and her siblings had listened with rapt attention as he chirped and cried. The stories were about the adventures of his youth. How when he had left his own mother's den he had gone to the tall grass at the end of the forest where there was a road. Humans walked past on this road, more specifically the humans known as trainers.

Trainers! Those humans who would find pokemon and care for them, help them bring out their full potential. An eevee with a trainer had a much higher chance of evolution and a definite chance of becoming stronger.

That was what Eevee wanted. To fight, evolve, and become stronger. A trainer could help her do that.

She arrived at the road by evening and slipped between the tall grass at the edge. She recalled her father's stories on how to approach a trainer. Come up to them. They would release a pokemon they were already training. Battle with the pokemon, show the trainer what you can do. If the trainer decides you have potential, they will catch you.

Footsteps. A trainer was coming. Eevee readied herself for battle.

Eevee lost. The trainer moved on. She sought out another one.

Two days passed like this. Eevee would seek out trainers and fight their pokemon until she fainted. She did her best to show them what she could do. She knew how to tackle and throw sand into her opponent's eyes. She could learn a lot more. She knew it.

All the trainers went on.

Eevee told herself that one would take notice of her eventually. She tried to ignore her father's cries in the back of her mind as he told of how after several moon cycles he lost hoping in a trainer choosing him and returned to the forest. A trainer would pick her. One had to.

And finally one did.

He was old and his clothes were vibrant colours that clashed horribly. When he sent out his granbull he couldn't seem to care less what it was doing. But as Eevee began to tire he reached for a pokeball and threw it.

As the pokeball began to surround her Eevee came to a split second decision. Not this one. He was old and disinterested. She wanted a trainer who could push her and bring out her greatest strength. This one wouldn't. She pushed against the ball and broke it before scampering off into the grass.

Eevee already regretted it the next morning. Surely a lazy trainer would be better than know trainer at all. Better than throwing herself at trainers and their pokemon in the hopes of a pokeball in hand. Better than picking herself up after losing another battle, retreating to lick her wounds, and starting over.

Other Eevees in the same stretch of grass were chosen.

The moon was full again. Eevee refused to give up, at least not so soon. But she worried that she had thrown away her one chance. She hadn't seen any of her siblings in the grass. They must have all gone deep into the forest.

The sun rose and the number of trainers walking on the road and through the grass increased. Eevee trailed behind one set of feet before rushing ahead and jumping out front with cry.

The trainer stopped and broke into a wide grin. She took out a pokeball and released a young bulbasuar. What happened next had almost become repetitive to Eevee. They fought. And soon eevee would be defeated again, unless…

The trainer had taken out a pokeball.

Eevee gave her a quick look over. She was young and completely focused on the fight. Yes. This was a good trainer. When she threw the pokeball at Eevee she didn't even try to resist.

Eevee's new trainer recalled the bulbasuar and picked up the pokeball. Inside the pokeball Eevee let out a cry of pure joy.

She had gotten herself a trainer.


End file.
